<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Notebook by hyunhowrld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420651">The Notebook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhowrld/pseuds/hyunhowrld'>hyunhowrld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhowrld/pseuds/hyunhowrld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night carnival is where it all started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Notebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So i decided to write some hyunsung based on the movie 'the notebook'. But it will not probably be exactly the same as the movie just the storyline :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright lights and people screaming definitely made hyunjin felt alive tonight. The last day of Busan Carnival is the night that he could never forget. From the amazing rides that were offered to the prettiest boy that he have ever met. It was magical. Living in a small town in Busan, he pretty much knows everyone, But this boy right here, had captivated his eyes the first time he landed them on him that night. He needed his name. He needed to ask him out for a date. </p><p>"Hey Seungmin! Who's that guy with Minho?" He asked his friend Seungmin who more or less dragged him to the carnival as well. He didn't felt like going before, but he is thankful to him now.</p><p>"Oh that's Jisung. He came from Malaysia I think. Minho told me about him. He's kinda cute ain't he" he explained while his right eyebrow was raised just to tease his friend.</p><p>Hyunjin eyed the blond boy for a bit moment before telling his friend about his plan. He is determined. "I think I'm gonna ask him out"</p><p>"Yeah goodluck with that bro. Rumors said that he's not easy" He said while tapping Hyunjin's shoulder.</p><p>:::::::::::::</p><p>Jisung had just arrived to this town a few days ago. He barely knew anyone. Luckily he befriend Minho, who is his neighbor currently. The two clicked with each other instantly and that's how Minho ended up dragging Jisung to the carnival as well. He liked it tho. Carnivals, loud places. His parents never bought him to these kind of places when they were little so he didn't know how it feels to be surrounded by a lot of people. He wanted to try going out and socialize. So he agreed. </p><p>"Minho, can we play the shooting game? I really want that squirrel plushie" </p><p>" You've played that for like 5 times already. You're not even close the target." It's true. Jisung sucks at games. It's possibly because he never played them before. But maybe if he did, he wouldn't be that bad now. </p><p>"That's why I'm asking you a favor" He decided to use his most powerful gift. It has always worked on his parents. Slightly pouted mouth and wide clear eyes. </p><p>"Nah that's not gonna work on me. I have a boyfriend mind you."</p><p>Jisung pouted at Minho's words. He really wanted to get that plushie no matter what. </p><p>"If I can get that plushie for you, would you go out on a date with me?' He heard an unfamiliar voice  talking to him. A date? He looked to where the voice was coming from. He saw a two boys which he recognize one of them as Minho's boyfried because they came here together. So it must be taller voice. </p><p>Before he could even say anything, Minho had interrupted the guy. "Hyunjin, back off. You're not going to have date with him"</p><p>"Why? Oh sorry it's my fault. You're probably straight" He looked over to Jisung " You're straight right?" </p><p>Jisung looked over to Minho before answering the tall boy in front of him. " No. I'm bi". Suddenly he thought of a plan. Maybe if the boy could get him his squirrel, why not just agree? He didn't really have to show up for the date.. what could go wrong right?  " Maybe, if you could win that for me, I'll consider that date or whatever"</p><p>Hyunjin smirked at Jisung's words. He went to the booth, lifted the guns. Every shoot was precise. He hit every target that popped up. More and more people gathered to look at him. That surely made Jisung a little nervous. Hyunjin shot the last target and there was a ringing coming out from the booth. He won the squirrel. He walked straight to Jisung with the prize in his hand. "So tomorrow? 8pm?". </p><p>"I never said I agree. i said I'd consider. That's what I'm gonna do. Consider." This time it's Jisung who smirked. </p><p>"Oh come on. Just one date. I won't give this to you if you won't go out on a date with me." He threatened. </p><p>"Yeah sure whatever. Keep that squirrel." He looked over to Minho, "Minho, let's go. I think I wanna go back"</p><p>"haha yeah about that... I'm going home with Seungmin tonight. I was thinking if Hyunjin could take you home instead?"</p><p>Oh god you've got to be kidding me. He would never go home with this stranger. </p><p>"I'd be glad to do that"</p><p>Jisung doesn't want to. But he does not have any choice. He doesn't know the roads here. He couldn't risk getting lost in an unfamiliar town at 12am. That's how he ended up in the front seat of Hyunjin's car. Honestly, he would be grateful if Hyunjin could just drive him home without asking so much question. But that boy really won't shut up.</p><p>"So Jisung, how do you like your eggs cooked?" </p><p>He raised his eyebrows at that question. This boy is something else he thought.</p><p>"Really? You're asking me that?" </p><p>"Well, I wanna date you. So I have to know the littlest thing about you right?"</p><p>Jisung just shake his head in annoyance. </p><p>Not long after, the vehicle stooped in the middle of the road. Literally.</p><p>"Why are we stopping? I thought you're driving me back?"</p><p>"I wanna show you a very special place for me."</p><p>"In the middle of the road?"</p><p>"Yup"</p><p>Hyunjin went down from the car and Jisung just followed him nevertheless. </p><p>"Come here. Sit"</p><p>"No. I'm not gonna sit there. Do you want us to get hit?”</p><p>"Do you even see any car here? Just trust me okay.” He held out his hand to Jisung. 

</p><p>Jisung ignored the hand that was offered. The blond didn't even know why he agreed to let this weird stranger he met at the carnival to take him home. </p><p>"You see that building over there?" Hyunjin pointed to the clock tower at the end of the road.</p><p>"The clock tower?"</p><p>"Yeah. Isn't it cool? They used to have bright lights coming out from em but these days they just let them die. No one bothered to fix the tower anymore. I used to come here with my dad and just stare at the tower talking all night. It's kinda like our hideout from mom"</p><p>Jisung stared at the tower. he didn't know why this stranger is so open to him. Telling him his stories. That made Jisung realize that this boy is trustworthy. He wanted to trust him. </p><p>"I never been to  a carnival before. That was my first." </p><p>"Really? Like ever?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I had my day scheduled so I barely had any time. I have school and then sooo many extra classes, monday is maths and then physics, chemistry, english.."</p><p>"Then what do you do like to do? Don't tell me maths because that sucks"</p><p>Jisung let out a little laugh. He felt more comfortable now.<br/>
Hyunjin swear that was the most magical sound he ever heard. </p><p>"No.. not maths. Although it is fun.. But I like music. I wrote a few songs. It's probably horrible "</p><p>"Oh wow that's wonderful! You should really let me hear them." Hyunjin turned his face to Jisung. 

“Yeah.. maybe sometime” He turned to face Hyunjin too. Their face as so close to each other and Hyunjin was staring straight at him. He didn’t even know why his heart was beating so loud when Hyunjin move forward to close the gap between the two of them. He didn’t even move and just waited. Maybe, he had fallen for the boy. He wasn’t suppose to fall in love this quick. This isn’t like him at all. 


That night, they shared their first kiss. That night, everything changed for the both of them. That night, they found their true love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's the first chapter! Honestly idk if this is good.. But I'll try my best!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>